Rudy
Rudy is a male customer who first appeared as a closer in Papa's Donuteria. He is the male worker in Papa's Cheeseria. Flipdeck Info Rudy grew up in the town of Powder Point where the ever-present roar of rollercoasters lulled him to sleep as a kid. His mother worked at the amusement park headlining a variety show in the park's now-shuttered theater. Rudy is the bass player for the popular band, Scarlett and the Shakers. One day, Rudy and his girlfriend, Scarlett, had to quickly take side jobs at Papa's Cheeseria. This was due to their band equipment being inexplicably stolen by a crabby chef named Guy Mortadello. Appearance Rudy wears a blue shirt with a black spade, black jacket with ripped sleeves and blue spades. He also wears white jeans,black shoes and white sunglasses. He has a blue-black mohawk. Orders Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut (except in 10 holidays) w. Seasonal Jelly (4 holidays) **Sky Blue Icing (except in Valentine's Day) **Chocolate Chips (except in 8 holidays) *Regular Ring Donut (except in Sky Ninja Returns) **Chocolate Icing **Crushed Peanuts (except in Big Top Carnival) ** Random Toppings in other holidays *Chocolate Round Donut (except in 6 holidays) with Chocolate Mousse (except in 3 holidays) **Powdered Sugar (except in 7 holidays) **Mini-Mallows (except in 2 holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Blazeberry Wings *8 Curly Fries *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Chocolate Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Mousse *White Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Creameo (on the left) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperoni slices (right) *4 Colby Jack Cheese slices (left) *6 Philly Steak slices (left) *6 Jalapeños (bottom) *Regular bake *8 pieces Papa's Next Chefs 2015: He earned more votes than Franco and Robby winning the Blazeberry Division with Shannon. He then earned more votes than Carlo in the semi-finals and Hacky Zak in the Grand Final winning the tournament with Scarlett. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 2 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 4 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 47 Trivia *He is the first local customer to be introduced for Papa's Donuteria. ** He is the only Donuteria debutant to be a closer. *He and Scarlett are the third pair of customers to be in a relationship. *His outfit includes a black spade, and his girlfriend Scarlett wears clothing with hearts. These two shapes are from playing cards; however, it's unknown if the band represents that. *He is the only member of Scarlett and the Shakers to be a closer. *He dresses up as a dark green dragon with sunglasses during Halloween. *He was mentioned in Scarlett's flipdeck before Papa's Donuteria was launched. *He becomes the first closer to be named a worker, and the first male customer to debut in the previous game Papa's Donuteria to become the worker in the next game Papa's Cheeseria. *Scarlett and Rudy are the first pair of workers that were already a couple before winning Papa's Next Chefs 2015 competition. *He is the only Papa's Donuteria debutant to order a chunky blend in Papa's Freezeria To Go!. *He is the last member of Scarlett and the Shakers to have a flipdeck. *In Bakeria, the Rhuby Rudy Tuber sticker is earned by serving a Rhuby Tuber Special to him. Order Tickets 1_rudy.png|All of Rudy's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Gallery * Cara de Rudy.png rudy perfect score.png Rudy 1.jpg|Perfect with Rudy Rudy_en_la_tabla_de_clientes.png Rudy 2.jpg|Rudy's Halloween Costume Framed photo.png|Framed (Rainbow) photo of all the closers of Donuteria Scarlett & Rudy 1.jpg|Rudy with Scarlett Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Rudy.png Rudy-image.jpg|Rudy The shortest one of the three.png Shaker Breakup.jpg|The biggest Break-up Ever!!! rudyreveal_reveal.jpg|Rudy!! Rudy perfect.png|Crocodile Rudy Likes His Perfect Donuts! Rudysaurus_Extinct.png|Rudysaurus is EXTINCT? (Donuteria) Rudy's Halloween Costume after Star Customer.png Update pizzeria.jpg Valentines 2015.jpg Awards blazeberry.jpg Okay Rudy.png|Rudy understands. Final Match2015.gif Winners.gif Workers pose.jpg Scarlett and Rudy silhoutte.jpg RicoCheeseriaPerfect.PNG|Rudy serves Rico a perfect grilled cheese meal. RudyWingeriaHDPerfect.jpg|Rudy gets perfect wings with Olivia! Rudy-Scarlett.jpg|Rudy wearing Scarlett's default outfit. July4th 2015b.jpg|Rudy in 4th of July poster 2015 newbies.jpg|Rudy, 15th in line for cupcakes. AHHGH.PNG|Rudy is not pleased. lop.JPG|Rudy_Papa's Bakeria pol.JPG|Rudy_Papa's Bakeria Fan Art Rudy And Scarlett.jpg|fan art up-Rudy And Scarlett rudy in chibi.jpg RudyBURPLEHair.png|Rudy... with PURPLE Hair! Rudy!.png|Rudy!! art004a_Solysz.jpg|Fan Art by Solysz RudyScarlett.jpg|Rudy and his GF - Made by Telts23 (Made using Rinmaru couple creator) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Donuteria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Closers Category:Worker Category:Scarlett and the Shakers Category:R Characters